


Found Yourself a Path Upon the Ground

by CharlemagneGryffis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/CharlemagneGryffis





	Found Yourself a Path Upon the Ground

Alex had a headache the size of Jupiter. Coffee didn’t do a thing for it, and neither did painkillers – not even a little bit, which was slightly worrying, though it did make her remember that she needed to see medical about her back. It had been bothering her for weeks now. The same could be said for the whole-body tingling, which was easy enough to ignore when her back was in absolute agony. However, seeing them would have to be yet again postponed as she was once again called out into the field to help apprehend a Fort Rozz escapee. Alex never did seem to get a break.

“Delta Squad, how are you doing?” She called through her comm. as her team approached.

“ _She’s keeping us far away from her, we can’t get- two agents are down, I repeat, two agents are down!_ ”

Alex grimaced. The escapee could only be defeated by a woman anyway, due to her species’ customs dictating no male be allowed within twenty feet of a female, with mind manipulation to back it up. Why they sent out a purely-male squad to get her was a mystery to her. Looking around, Alex counted nine agents, including the driver. Including herself, five women, five men. _Well at least I’m not being accidentally sexist_ , she thought tiredly, before catching their attention.

“Female agents with me, male agents, get Delta Squad out of there. Injured first.”

“Yes ma’am,” they replied, before the car stopped and they swung the doors open, piling out. Alex brought her gun up, training it on the alien prisoner.

“Ecuo-Del, stand down,” she called as the woman hissed and clawed at the earth, glaring at the male agents. Alex thought about what her crime had been – she’d been what Alex would call a violent feminist. She tried murdering and torturing her way to equality, or rather, to having men as slaves and letting women rule her planet. _Feminazi_ , she corrected herself. “Ecuo-Del, stand down.”

Ecuo-Del looked at her, half-dozen, neon green eyes training directly on her. “Why?”

“Well, for one, you were a prisoner of Fort Rozz – you had eighteen consecutive life-sentences. That automatically puts you on our imprisonment list. You can choose whether or not to come quietly.”

The alien hissed softly, and Alex could feel a probe in her head. Immediately she used J’onn’s training to shut it out, clicking the safety off her gun, noting with a pleased feeling that her headache disappeared.

“This is your final warning.” But then Ecuo-Del gave her a curious look, standing. “Put your hands behind your head-”

“I did not know humans had two minds to a body,” the alien stared at her middle confusedly, and for a moment Alex was confused, before it all clicked in her head.

“We- we don’t. We just- we just reproduce differently,” Alex swallowed, feeling like she’d had the rug pulled from beneath her feet. Ecuo-Del’ eyes widened, before she dropped to her knees, trio of clawed hands wrapping together into an artful ball as she pushed them forwards, forehead touching the grass.

“I beg forgiveness, please grant me forgiveness.” She kept repeating her words, and Alex uneasily went forwards, using the specialised cuffs on her connected limbs. Once they were on, a claw popped out, latching onto Alex’s thumb. “Please forgive me.”

“Why do I need to forgive you?” Alex asked, as the other female agents came forwards.

“You carry the future, and I faced you in anger and disrespect. Please forgive me for my transgressions, please – it is an utmost dishonour to show anything but reverence towards a carrier.”

Alex did not look at any of Alpha or Delta Squad as they escorted her to the DEO, refusing to. When she got back, she wrote up a mission report, before filing it and signing off for the day. The first thing she did once back at her apartment was dig into a bucket of ice-cream, putting on Person of Interest but not really watching.

 _I’m pregnant_.

It kept reverberating throughout her mind. She had to be – it was the only explanation. Two minds in one human. Her and her baby. Alex turned off Person of Interest, putting the ice-cream away, pacing in her kitchen.

J’onn was the only person she’d slept with in months. If she was pregnant, it would be his baby…which was a little worrying. J’onn was a Martian. All sorts of things could go wrong if she was pregnant-

Alex let out a frustrated scream. _If, if, if_. She needed to confirm it before she started thinking more about it. Grabbing her wallet off the island table, Alex left, aiming for the nearest drugstore, going back to her apartment soon after. The only thing she _wasn’t_ worried about was Kara crashing her meltdown – she was on holiday to Morocco with Cat and Carter, so wouldn’t be interrupting any time soon.

The wait was agony.

The answer was unexpected.

“What the hell does _error_ mean?” Alex looked at the electronic tests, glancing at the plain tests which were either not working or working overtime. Uncomfortably, she wondered if it meant she _was_ – for all she knew, Martian biology could be messing with her system. She squeezed her eyes shut, gripping the back of her neck with both hands. _I’m pregnant. And if I’m not, there’s something wrong with me_. The tingling was like a buzz now, strong and steady under her skin. She felt car-sick – like her inside had turned to mush and done a somersault while her skin stayed grounded. And to make it _even better,_ her headache was back worse than ever, now that she’d let J’onn’s training slip away from around her mind.

 _I could call him, ask him if this even possible._ But she couldn’t. They might have slept together, but he was still her boss, sort of at least – Lucy was co-Director, after all. It was a joint position. Alex would have gotten it if not for how she destroyed Project CADMUS and rescued her father without any apparent help. Anyway. J’onn was her superior – always had, and always seemingly would be. If she was wrong – and Alex was really starting to hate that word – then there was potentially a lifetime amount of embarrassment for both Alex and J’onn of them, and humiliation on her part, that would be extremely hard for her to get ove.

Sitting on the side of her bathtub, Alex put her hands over her eyes, feeling distraught and lost. A few moments later, her headache abruptly petered out, and in any other circumstance, it might have comforted her, made it easier. But, _Martians are telepathic_ , was the only thing that ran through her mind, before she started to slowly panic, arms wrapping around her waist. _Human and alien biology are so different- what if something’s wrong? What if I did something?_ Without her permission, her breathing became uneven, breaths short and harsh, and her arm scrambled to grab onto the sink to hold her up-

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, forehead throbbing painfully, the sink stand in front of her nose. Sucking in a breath, Alex slowly sat up, wincing at the aches in her kneecaps and arms, before her hand went to her head. She winced at the painful sensation, shutting her eyes as they stung. She had fainted. And fallen down and hit her head. What kind of agent was she?

“A human one,” J’onn’s voice reverberated through the bathroom. Alex looked up, turning sharply, eyes going wide. Without thinking she tried to block him out, not wanting him to know – which was probably only half-successful, if his small glances at the line of pregnancy tests was anything. “Are you okay, Alex?” Alex nodded on reflex, going to stand up when he put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her down. “Easy there, Danvers – you might have a concussion.”

Alex nodded a little, watching him unblinkingly as he helped her up, holding her hands gently. He’d reverted to his natural form before catching her attention, so he had to bend slightly to fit in her small apartment bathroom.

“What are you doing here?” She uttered as they stood there, hands still connected. Unconsciously, she held them tighter, scared he knew something she didn’t.

J’onn squeezed back gently, “I felt your distress on my way back home. I was right to come – you have a concussion, if only faintly.”

“I’ll be fine,” she mumbled, before following his eyes as his gaze drifted to the pregnancy tests. “Uh, those, uh…”

“Should I be giving my congratulations?” He questioned. Alex swallowed.

“Don’t know – they’re all bugging out on me.” His brow knitted.

“ _All_ of them?”

“Yeah,” Alex grumbled, glaring at them lightly, “Even the expensive ones. Waste of money.” J’onn made a noise of slight agreement, before he slowly knelt in front of her, staring at her middle. “Uh, J’onn?”

“You _are_ having a child,” he said quietly, letting go of one of her hands to faintly touch her. Alex felt a fluttering in her stomach that was in no way related to her baby – _god, I’m pregnant, this is actually **happening** _ – before he laid his hand over it protectively. “You will make a good mother.”

Alex’s grip on his hand tightened again, “Thank- thank you.” She choked out, before abruptly pulling away from him, turning to the sink and gathering up all the failed tests – reading ERROR rather than POSITIVE or NEGATIVE, or with a purple bar rather than a plus or two pink lines or a negative or just blank – and putting them in the bin, stumbling slightly as she turned. J’onn reached for her.

“Alex-”

“I’m fine,” she interjected, “Totally fine. Don’t worry about me-” J’onn took her shoulder and tugged her to a stop.

“You are going to hurt yourself,” he stated calmly, “Having a child is overwhelming-”

“It’s not just that,” Alex interrupted, “There’s something wrong with me, that has nothing – or maybe _everything_ – to do with my baby.” The word stuck in her throat. Baby. She was going to have a _baby_. She wrung her hands. “The past few weeks, I’ve had this…sensation, all over my body, like pins and needles, but nothings numb, or sensitive. And my head has been _so sore_.”

“Why would it have anything to do with your baby?”

Alex gave a nervous laugh. “I don’t think you’d believe me.” Something appeared in his eyes, and Alex had a feeling he would work it out. She watched, and soon his red eyes became slightly startled, before he pointed between them.

“You think it’s mine?”

“Well I’ve not had sex with anyone else, and unless I’ve come into contact with some alien who can impregnate humans by just touching them, then yeah, I...” she paused, looking him in the eye, “I think it is.” J’onn stared at her, just watching, looking, staring. Then he put the hand on her shoulder on her middle again, eyes shutting as his face warped, focused harder than Alex had ever seen before. The agent could feel the mind probe, so close to her own brain, but staying just out of reach.

Then his shoulders tightened.

And he stayed completely still.

And then he came closer, pressing the round of his large green head to her abdomen, arm curling around her waist, holding her to him. She could see his shoulders shaking minutely, before he let out a haggard breath and sobbed quietly, muttering intelligibly in Martian. Alex rubbed her own stinging eyes furiously. J’onn had taught her little things, small phrases – and she knew the words for _my child_. She sucked in a loud breath.

_It’s him, it’s actually him. I’m having J’onn’s baby._

Stroking his head softly, Alex shuffled back, crouching in front of him and kissing his cheek gently. He pulled her closer, arms wrapping around her. Alex wilfully pressed into him further, head resting in the crook of his arm.

“I’m having a baby. A human-martian hybrid,” she murmured, relishing how his grip increased that tiny bit more, head moving to press his lips against her hair.

“I’ll be with you, Alex, I promise. I’ll be there for you, and our…and our child.” Alex shut her eyes. Hearing him say it made it even more real.

“Thank you. For everything – for this.”

“Anything,” he muttered, “I’d do anything for you, Alex.”

Alex nodded, savouring his embrace for a few moments longer before leaning her head out, looking up at him. J’onn looked down at her too, before she slowly got closer and closer, giving him lots of time to pull away. Instead of doing that though, he leant down, meeting her half-way. Alex had kissed him before, as both J’onn and as Hank, and while his human form was familiar, she always preferred _him_ , despite the unfamiliarity – Martian flesh was different from humans. It was grittier, and harder, yet at the same time soft – like muscle, almost. There was also the general size-difference. He was 6’7, she was 5’5, and he was in proportion to that size.

In their kiss, her lips twitched into a smile involuntarily. _Everything_ was in proportion, if not _larger_.

“What does this make- make _us?_ Are we an ‘us’?” He questioned after they separated. Alex gave him a small smile.

“Would you like to be an ‘us’, J’onn J’onzz?” Martians weren’t all that dissimilar to humans, so it wasn’t hard for Alex to tell what he thought just by looking at his face. Kissing him softly, slowly, once more before pulling away, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their heads together as she brought down her barriers. Because of the physical connection, he could easily read her thoughts. A low growl escaped him.

“Tormenter.”

“Partner,” she corrected with a slight smirk, before she kissed his neck, biting. “Want to celebrate the fact that you’re going to be a dad again?”

“And that you are to be a mother?”

“That too,” Alex kissed him slowly, finding his pulse-point and biting again. J’onn’s arms around her changed position, and before she knew it, she was on her back, head resting against the fabric of her bathmat, the cold of the tiles seeping into her back. He started to ravish her, kissing and biting and sucking, making his way down to her chest, ripping the plain black t-shirt to gain access to her breasts. “I might have wanted to wear th- _oh_. _Ohh…_ ”

“Mine,” he muttered, continuing to stroke her, finger-tips brushing along her clit through her panties. “You don’t want to know what I was thinking when I arrived, after I had a moment to process. You were just sitting there, in a t-shirt and _these_ …” he pulled the black lingerie down Alex lifting her feet to help him remove it, before his face lowered from her chest. Alex let out another low moan as he didn’t waste time, getting right into it.

“ _J’onn_ …” she groaned, before hooking a leg around his shoulder, trying to hold him closer. “J’onn, please, _god, fuck-_ ”

“Your father would be disgusted at your language,” J’onn informed her as he paused for a breath, before going back to his work.

“Don’t bring up my fucking father while you’ve got your tongue stuck down there-” she swore again, in multiple languages, before finally giving out a keen and losing all tension in her body, lying on the floor. “J’onn…” J’onn picked her up, kissing her sweetly.

“Let’s move this to a different room.” Alex wordlessly agreed, kissing him again as he walked them through her apartment to her crappy mattress – she’d still not gotten the bed replaced from the last time, when J’onn’s super-strength showed.

“J’onn, I-”

“Don’t say anything you might regret-” he murmured, placing her down on the bed, going to kiss her again when she put a hand on his chest.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Alex glared lightly, “and J’onn? I am so very damn close to loving you. So do us both a favour and don’t let me screw this up.”

His eyes were bright in the darkness, “Alex…” He kissed her softly, gently, lips on lips, before resting his head against hers. “This is what I feel for you.” And Alex could feel it – all his emotions. She could feel his pride in her, his respect, his determination, his anger, his devotion, his loyalty – and his annoyance at her self-endangering stunts. But all of it together was what mattered.

She whispered into the night.

“Love me.”

“ _Gladly_.”


End file.
